Kebahagiaan mu, Himawari!
by Himawaarii Nara
Summary: hanya segelintir tentang bagaimana arti cinta sebenarnya, bagaimana mereka memperjuangkan cinta, demi akhir yang bahagia.. - Shikahimaino- happy reading, warning typo dkk, ooc


Kebahagiaan mu, Himawari!

By Himawaarii Nara

Cast : Himawari Uzumaki

Shikadai Nara

Inojin Yamanaka

Sarada Uchiha

* * *

Himawari duduk di tepi kasur empuknya, beberapa kali mengusap mata nya, rasa kantuknya masih sedikit mengusik dirinya, namun dirinya memaksa bangkit, Himawari menatap kalender yang tergeletak di atas dinding kamarnya

 **10 Januari 2016**

' Ah.. Shika '

mengingat lelaki berkuncir itu, membuatnya bangkit, hari ini ia begitu merasa sensasi yang berbeda, ia ingin memulai sesuatu yang baru, hari ini akan datang.. untuknya dan Shikadai

Driit driit

Sebelum Himawari bergegas ke dalam kamar mandi, ia memandang Hp nya yang kini sedikit bergetar, 1 pesan masuk " Jangan terlambat, ini acara kita yang sangat penting

" Himawari tersenyum simpul, ia menarik sebuah handuk dan segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi, ia butuh membasahkan dirinya, berharap rasa beban itu menghilang, atau rasa penyesalan lebih tepatnya ...

Selamat pagi, kalimat itu terlontar dj kepala Himawari, ia memandang meja makan, roti dengan isi coklat tampak membuatnya tergiur, tapi tidak, Himawari kehilangan semangat makannya, padahal roti isi coklat adalah favorite nya. Himawari duduk, memakan bagian roti itu, hingga habis, ia tidak terlalu menyukai roti itu pada pagi itu, Susu coklat hangat yang masih mengeluarkan embun panas itu, Himawari meminum nya beberapa tegukan

Driit driit

Himawari menghela nafas, tugasnya begitu mendebarkan untuk hari ini, ia percaya bahwa ini yang terbaik, tapi ia takut jika mungkin 10 tahun lagi, ia akan menyesal, hp nya bergetar, panggilan masuk, sepertinya kendaraan yang ia tunggu sudah mulai jalan

Himawari tersenyum, dandanannya hari ini tidak begitu membuatnya nyaman, perasaan sudah tak tenang sejak tadi malam, sambil memandang ke jendela luar, memandang setiap sudut kota, kendara nya terus melaju

" Bersemangat sendikit dong "

Inojin mengusap rabut indigo Himawari lembut , ia tak mengerti mengapa wanita sebalahnya itu

" maaf kan aku inojin "

Inojin membiarkan gadis itu lagi, Himawari masih belum memalingkan wajahnya dari sisi luar mobil, dan Inojin tak ingin memaksa, Himawari memadang sebuah kotak, kotak jam dengan merek ternama sekonoha

' hanya ini.. kumohon '

Himawari memandang kota itu piluh, setidaknga hanya ini tindakan yang bisa ia berikan

* * *

" Hey. giliran mu "

Himawari tersetak, ia memandang ke panggung, di sana tampak Inojin yang sudah mau meninggalkan panggung, beergantjan menucapkan selamat atau bercerita tentang kedua pasangan itu, hingga Hinawari tersadar, bahwa ini gilirannya

" Ahh.. haii, aku Himawari, uh sepertinya kalian tahu, aku adalah sahabat nya dari pihak lelaki, Shikadai Nara, Umm Shika itu adalah sosok yang begitu membuat kita tenang dan, bagaimana ya, dia begitu bisa membuat nyaman "

Jeda sesaat, Himawari menunduk sesaat, menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu kembali mengangkat kepalanya, ia tak tau akan serumit ini

" Sosok yang berdiri di saat aku benar - benar terjatuh ,selalu ada, dan melindungi mu" Lagi - lagi Himawari menunduk

 **Flashback**

 **24 Oktober 2009**

Himawari terduduk membisu di atas sofa rumah Shikadai, barusan ia jelas melihat Metal lee sedang berciuman dengan seorang gadis bernama Ran, kekasihnya sendiri melakukan itu

" Apa kah begitu menyesakan? "

Himawari memandang sumber suara, ia memandang Shikadai, ia tak bisa membiarkan dirinya menangis, tapi ia tak bisa menghentikanya, hingga ia sadar, bahwa ia kini didalam dekapan lelaki itu, Shikadai

" Dengar, jangan menangis, melihatmu begitu, membuatku gila "

 **25 Oktober 2009**

Himawari memadangan, berusaha menyelinap di antara puluhan siswa di akedemik, semuanya berusaha menghentikan Shikadai yang terus membabi buta Metal lee

" Shika! hentikan! "

Himawari membantu beberapa murid yang berusaha melerai mereka, Himawari menyentuh pipi Shikadai lembut

" Kumohon hiks "

Shikadai sangat tidak berdaya saat melihat Wanita di depannya ini menangis, Shikadai melemah

 **15 desember 2009**

Himawari menyaksikan bagaimana kabar yang ia dapat

" benarkah? Metal lee menghamili Ran? ". Semua kalimat itu menusuk dan menampar bagi Himawari,

Himawari tak bisa berbohong bahwa sesungguhnya pada saat itu ia masih mengharapkan Metal lee kembali kepadannya, menjadi kekasihnya, tapi pada saar itu bukan hanya itu yang mengganggu Himawari

 _" Apa kah benar gosip itu? "_

 _" Himawari bisa saja sudah tidak perawan lagi, benarkan?! "_

 _" Wah padahal dia begitu cantik ya sayang sekali "_

Himawari berlari, seakan dunia memojokan dirinya, ia berlari, seakan ingin pergi jauh, demi apa pun Himawari ingin mati saja

" Kenapa kau? "

Himawari menabrak seseorang, dan mungkin tuhan benar - benar tahu siapa yang sangat ia butuhkan pada saat itu

" Shika.. shika. hiks hiks "

Kali ini Himawari menjatuhkan dirinya kedalam pelukan Shikadai, semakin dalam, seakan ia tak ingin melepaskan pelukan itu

" Tenang, aku akan menjaga mu "

 **17 Desember 2009**

Tulisan di papan tulis membuat Himawari tertampar, tulisan yang sangat membuat harga diri gadis itu jatuh

 _ **\- KAU BUTUH DEKAPAN? HUBUNGI HIMAWARI UZUMAKI KELAS 3 B -** _

Himawari hanya tetap berdiri di depan kelas, semua teman kelas menatapnya sedih, mereka bingung apa yang terjadi,begitu juga Himawari

" MINGGIR "

Shikadai mengambil penghapus dan menghapus semua tulisan itu secara kasar, lalu membuang penghapus itu secara kasar

" SIAPA PUN YANG BERANI MENYENTUHNYA, AKU YANG AKAN MENGHABISINYA "

Emosi Shikadai memuncak, Shikadai memadang Himawari, Himawari membalas dengan senyuman, ia bersyukur Shikadai ada di sana

 **20 Desember 2009**

Himawari lagi - lagi mendengar Shikadai berkelahi, Himawari segera berlari, kali ini di temani oleh Inojin, Anak baru yang menjadi sahabat mereka, Shikadai menghabisi 3 lelaki berasal daro kelas 1, Shikadai menghabisi mereka dalam beberapa kali pukulan

" Shikadai "

Dan kali ini Himawari datang terlambat, ketiga adik kelasnya sudah dihabisi ditangannya

" Kami hanya.. hanya di.. di suruh "

Inojin memandang ketiganya

" Oleh siapa? "

" Ran "

Inojin, Shikadai dan Himawari saling bertukar pandang

 **31 Desember 2012**

Himawari kehilangan cinta berarti dalam hidupnya, kematian telah menjemput ayahnya, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata -ibu himawari- memandang lelaki yang sudah kaku di depannya, Naruto menutup usia nya karna penyakit kanker yang di deritanya

" Shikadai hiks shika "

Lagi - lagi Shikadai memeluk sosok Wanita didepannya, mengusap lembut wanita di depannya, memeluk erat, memberi semua kekuatannya, di kamar sunyi itu

" Himawari, aku akan selalu di samping mu "

Shikadai mencium Himawari dalam, membawa Himawari kedalam Pelukannya, mulai memainkan tanggannya menyentuh dada Himawari, membawa gadis itu kedalam pelukannya

 **4 november 2013**

Shikadai dan Himawari tidur di sebuah hotel di Konoha, menghabiskan waktu bersama, Shikadai maupun Himawari begitu menikmati sensasi malam itu, Shikadai terus mencium punggung Himawari, Himawari berusaha menahan desahan itu, namun semuanya tak bisa ia tahan

" Tak apa, aku akan selalu bersama mu Himawari, menikahlah dengan ku "

Kalimat Shikadai menjerumuskan Hinata dalam cinta mereka malam itu, Himawari merelakan semua hanya untuk Shikadai

 **2 Desember 2013**

Himawari terduduk, sudah semua, kebahagiaanya telah di renggut, Ia mendapat kabar Shikadai mengalami sebuah kecelakaan, lelaki itu baru saja sadar dari komanya, tapi semua kebahagiaan Himawari hilang saat lelaki itu melupakan dirinya, hanya dirinya seorang, Bahkan melupakan Bahwa minggu depan mereka akan bertunangan, Himawari pikir ia bisa mengembalikan itu, pada saat itu..

 **3 September 2014**

Himawari tetap berusaha membuat Shikadai kembali ingat akan dirinya, tapi itu semua tidak membuah kan hasil, Yang terakhir Shikadai ingat hanyalah dia dan Himawari hanya sahabat, tidak lebih, Tanpa Shikadai ketahui wanita berambut indigo itu adalah wanita yang dahulu begitu ia cintai Himawari berjalan menyusuri jalan di dekat kampusnya, namun yangb ia saksikan adalah, Shikadai tengah mencium Sarada Uchiha dengan sayang, mencium bibir gadis itu dengan perasaan cinta, tanpa menyadari kehadiran sosok Himawari

 _' Shika '_

Pada saat itu, seorang lelaki menutup mata Himawari secepatnya, Inojin Yamanaka , Inojin adalah salah satu saksi bagaimana perjalanan cinta Himawari dan Shikadai, tapi tidak akan ada yang menyangka

 **7 Agustus 2015**

Semua waktu berlalu begitu cepat, Himawari dan Inojin sudah memiliki hubungan spesial, begitu juga Shikadai dan Sarada, Namun Himawari tak mau membohongi perasaannya, perasaan nya pada Shikadai tetaplah sama, tetaplah cinta

" Hime, kita mau kemana? "

" Terserah sih, kau mau makan apa? "

" ah, Ramen saja ya, pasti enak "

Himawari mengangguk setujuh, Inojin menyelipkan jari - jarinya di antara jari - jari Himawari

" aku mencintaimu "

Himawari tersenyum mendengarkan kalimat Inojin tadi, awalnya ia mampu melupakan Shikadai, tapi sepertinya ia salah

 **7 November 2015**

Inojin kini berlutut tepat di depan Himawari, sambil menjulurkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah kehadapan Himawari

" Mau kah kau menikah dengan ku? "

Himawari bingung, ia ragu, sambil memandang Inojin pasti, Himawari membantu Inojin berdiri

" Boleh beri aku waktu? "

Inojin mengerti, lalu tetap memasukan cincin itu kedalan jari manis Himawari

" apapun pilihan mu, aku akan siap, tapi pakailah dulu cincin ini "

Himawari menangis, ia tak bisa berbohong hatinya memang tak seutuhnya lagi bersama Shikadai, namun cinta itu masih besar untuk Shikadai

 **10 november 2015**

Undangan pertunangan antara Shikadai Nara dan Sarada Uchiha telah sampai di rumahnya, himawari tak bisa membuka pelastik yang sedari tadi menutupi undangan itu, atau lebih tepatnya Himawari tak sanggup

" Oh tuhan "

Himawari duduk, meletak undangan itu, memandangan sebua cincin yang sudah bertenger di jari nya, pemberian Inojin, tapi Himawari tetap merasakan kesedihan itu, rasa sakit teramat sakit, dan tangis itu pecah, di iringi dengan hujan di luar seakan ikut menangis

" Himawari "

Inojin memelukan Himawari, Himawari tidak tau kapan Inojin masuk kedalan rumahnya, Namun Himawari tidak dapat menaha sakit hatinya, ia masih mencintai Shikadai "

Maaf.. hikss.. maafkan aku.. "

" Tak apa "

 **20 Desember 2015**

Inojin duduk di sebuah kafe, kafe yang sangat ia sukai, kafe favorite nya bersama Himawari, kali ini Himawari ingin berbicara

" Maaf aku terlambat "

Inojin mengalihkan pandangnya kearah sumber suara tadi, Himawari memotong rambutnya menjadi sebahu, gadis itu tampak sangat lebih cantik dari sebelumnya

" Hime, kau cantik "

Himawari tersipu, Himawari segera duduk tepat di depan Inojin, Inojin memandang Himawari sesaat

" Inojin, kau masih ingat saat kau melamar ku? "

" ah, iyaa "

Himawari segera mencium lelaki itu, mencium Inojin dengan hatinya, inojin terdiam sesaaat, lalu membalas ciuman itu kemudian. tak berselang lama, ciuman itu selesai

" Ya, mari kita menikah "

* * *

 **Flashback off**

Himawari tak bisa menahan air mata nya, ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya, menyekah air matanya semua kenangan tadi tiba - tiba memutar di kepalanya, kembali mengulang, meninggalkan ke sunyian di tempat itu

' oh tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan ' pikirnya

" Shikadai.. semoga kau berbahagia "

kalimat itu menutup, menutup kalimat Himawari yang mengundang tanda tanya oleh semua tamu, termasuk Shikadai Inojin memandang di sisi kursi tadi, ia segera menghampiri gadis itu, Himawari, tunangannya, calon istrinya ,membawa gadis itu kesebuah ruangan yang hanya mereka berdua

" Maafkan aku Inojin hiks "

Inojin memeluk Himawari membawanya dalam dekapan lelaki itu, begitu sulit Inojin mengelak, tetapi Inojin sadar, Shikadai masih dihati Himawari Sedangkan Shikadai, ia menggenggam erat kotak yang saat awal acara tadi telah di berikan Himawari kepada dirinya, Sarada di samping nya tampak menoleh sesaat

* * *

 **6 bulan kemudian**

Selamat pagi , Himawari terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, berkali - kali gadis itu mengingat - ingat beberapa hari lagi, 1 minggu lagi ia akan menikah dengan Inojin Yamanaka

" Menikah? benar aku akan menikah haha"

Pernikahan mereka sempat teundur karna tiba - tiba Shikadai yang seharusnya menjadi pendamping lelaki jatuh sakit, Shikadai memang sejak mengalamai kecelakaan itu sering jatuh sakit bahkan harus di rawat

" Kenapa Sarada ingin bertemu dengan ku ya? "

Himawari berguma sendiri, ia tak akan kembali melihat Shikadai lagi, Ia akan tegar, ia akan bahagia bersama Inojin, Himawari yakin sekali

" Yang pasti aku harus mandi dulu hehe "

* * *

Himawari masih duduk manis di kafe itu, ia tak percaya apa yang baru saja ia dengar, Sarada sudah meninggalkan tempat itu, dengan sebuah cerita yang begitu menyakitkan

 _' Shikadia sakit , kanker otak stadium 4, sejak kecelakaan itu ia di diaknosa, pada saat itu masih stadium awal, namun ia tak ingin menjalani operasi, seperti ayah mu yang meninggal karna ke gagalan operasi kanker otak, karna tak ingin melukai mu, ia berpura - pura lupa ingatan, paman Shikamaru dan bini Temari setujuh, karna mereka tau dia begitu mencintai mu, dan kalau kau bertanya mengapa aku mau menikah dengannya, itu karna, ia berjanji, ketika ia meninggal nanti ia akan mendonorkan ginjal serta hati nya kepada ayah ku yang sedang koma, tapi Himawari, aku sudah tak bisa berbohong lagi, ia mencintai mu, dan aku, aku mulai mencintai nya, tapi aku tak mau membuat ia terus tersiksa, Himawari, aku membaca surat dari mu untuk shikadai, aku tak mau menyesal, walau kini aku begitu mencintainya, aku yakin aku akan menyesal kalau tak melakukan ini, waktu Shikadai tak banyak, semua keputusan di tangan mu '_

Air mata Himawari mengalir deras, segera ia mengambil handphone nya dan menghubungi Inojin

" Halo? "

" Maaf kan aku Inojin hiks.. , maafkan aku hiks.. , mari kita batalkan pernikahan ini "

sunyi...

* * *

Inojin memeluk Himawari, Himawari ikut menangis, dan Inojin ia begitu menangis, ia tak ingin semua berakhir seperti ini, lelaki itu menangis, namun ia harus mengikhlaskan, perlahan - lahan pelukan Inojin mengendur, melepaskan Himawari seutuhnya

" Pergilah "

" Inojin "

" Kumohon pergilah Himawari, Kejar cinta mu lagi "

Inojin berjalan, meninggalkan taman itu, meninggalkan Himawari, membiarkan gadis itu pergi, pergi dengan bahagia -

* * *

Shikadai terbaring lemah dalam ruangan rumah sakit itu, ia memandang ke arah jendela, memandang setiap detik - detik waktu berlalu

" Sarada, aku mau buah " Sarada berjalan mendekat, namun tidak dengan buah, ia berjalan lalu memberi ciuman hangat

" Aku ingin kau bahagia "

Shikadai bingung, melihat langkah Sarada yang menjauh, menjauh meninggalkan ruangan, lalu berganti dengan seorang wanita, berambut indigo

" Shikadai "

" Him.. Himawari? "

Himawari berlari dan memberi sebuah pelukan, ia tak akan membiarkan lelaki itu pergi lagi ia tak akan sanggup

" Jangan pergi "

Shikadia tak bisa lagi berbohong, pelukan Himawari di balas sangat hangat oleh Shikadai, ciuman itu kembali hadir, memberi sebuah kehangatan

* * *

 **4 Bulan kemudian**

Shikadai sedang di tanganin, Temari tak henti - hentinya menangis, memandang anak sematawayang nya yang kini berjuang dengan maut, operask yang tengah di jalanin Shikadia adalah, operasi otak, Seseorang mendonorkan otaknya serta kepada Shikadai bahkan ginjal dan hati nya untuk ayah Sarada, Operasi berjalan sudah lebih 3 jam

" Kumohon Shikadai, Kumohon "

Setiap doa keluar dari bibir Himawari, terus dan terus, hingga seseorang merangkulnya, rangkulan yang hangat, namuan saat ia memandang kesamping, tak ada siapa - siapa seorang dokter keluar, ia memandang Temari yang berada dalam pelukan Shikamaru, lalu memandang Himawari

" Operasi berhasil "

Temari memeluk Shikamaru dengan erat, Hinawari terduduk, ja menangis, menangis bahagia, begitu bahagia Dokter itu melangkah menjauh, namun ia berhasil di kejar oleh Himawari " Dokter izinkan aku menemui pendonor Shikadai"

Belum sempat sang dokter menjawab, seorang suster memberi data dan informasi

" Dokter pendonor tuan Shikadai Nara dan juga Sasuke Uchiha meninggal "

Himawari terdiam lalu memandangan dokter itu tak berselang lama dokter itu memandangan Himawari

" nona dengar sendiri, Tuan Inojin meninggal dunia "

" APA?! , I.. Inojin? "

Himawari bagaikan tersengat listrik, ia berusaha menarik suster itu, berusaha memintak penjelasan, sedangkan sang dokter ia biarkan menjauh

" ya, pendonor mengalami kecelakaan beberapa hari yang lalu, kami tidak tau mengapa ia mengenal Tuan Shikadai atau pun Tuan Sasuke, tapi seperti nya ia fristasi "

" Frustasi?! "

" Tuan Inojin mengalami kecelakaan itu merenggut kaki kiri serta ia menggalami kebutaan permanet "

Himawari terdiam, ia tak dapat menahan air matanya, Himawari begitu merasakan dada nya terbakar, sakit yang amat dalam

" Tolong... tolong.. hiks.. antar kan.. antarkan aku keruangannya "

Himawari berjalan tergopo - gopo, tapi yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Sarada, ia duduk depan pintu Inojin sambil menangis sesegukan

" Himawari? "

Himawari memandang, ia tak bisa menjawab karna suaranya seakan hilang, Sarada berjalan, mendekar kearah Himawari

" Ini... "

Sebuah surat di berikan ke Himawari, Surat yang begitu menyesak kan

" Ini? "

" Dari inojin "

* * *

 _' Himawari, Sayangku.. maaf kan aku atas ke egoisan ku dahulu, seharusnya aku tahu kau tak perna mencinta ku, namun aku terus memaksa mu, terus memaksamu untuk mencinta mu , Himawari ku yang indah, wanita yang begitu lembut, kau adalah Hidup ku, Himawari ku, maafkan aku atas segala dosa ku, aku melakukan ini bukan karna kau, tapi karna diri ku sendiri, kumohon ketika kau membaca ini jangan menangis, itu membuat ku gila dan sedih, Himawari bahkan ketika diriku pergi, percaya lah di saat kau menangis dan bersedih, aku akan merangkul mu dan menenangkan mu, maka dari itu, ku mohon, berbahagialah dengan Shikadai, dan jika kau menikah dengannya, ku ucapkan Happy Wedding '_ _\- Inojin_

Himawari hanya terdiam, menangis dan menyadari akan cinta Inojin yang begitu besar, demi kebahagiaannya, demi dirinya, yang selalu mengecewakan..

* * *

 **Epilog**

 _ **3 tahun kemudian**_

Shikadai dan Himawari berkunjung kesebuah makam, memberikan sebuah doa untuk sahabat serta pahlawa bagi mereka, kini mereka berdua sudah berumah tangga, dan memiliki putra tampan, bernama Inojin

" Ayah, kenapa paman ini bernama sama dengan ku? "

Inojin yang pada saat itu berusia 3 tahun menunjuk nisa yang memapangkan nama lelaki yang sama dengannya, Inojin Yamanakan

" Karna dia adalah pahlawan, ayo beri hormat pada paman mu Inojin "

Inojin memiringkan kepalanya, memandang nisa itu, lalu ia tersenyum dan memberi sebuah bungkukan untuk menghormati Inojin

" mm... paman Inojin, karena nama kita sama, sepertinya ayah ibu ku menyayangimu, unhh kau pasti baik "

Inojin kecil memandang Himawari sesaat, lalu sedikit tertawa

" Paman, aku sayang padamu "

Himawari menangis, ia masib begitu sedih sejak kematian Inojin, kehadiran anak nya ini membuat hati nya tegar dan bahagia

" ah, paman, kau kenal bibi salada? ia cantik paman , anaknya belnama Ino, ah paman, aku bingung " I

nojin langsung memeluk Shikadai, Shikadai menggendong anaknya itu, lalu Himawari menghapus air matanya, mereka berjalan meninggalkan pemakaman Inojin

' Selamat tinggal Inojin ' Bisik Himawari

' Aku mencintai mu Himawari, ku harap kau selalu ingat, bahwa aku akan terus merangkulmu di saat kau menangis dan bersedih '

 **FIN**

What the... ahhh aku aja sedih bacanya kok aku jahat sekaliiiiii , sungguh aku gak bisa ngomonggggg arggg maafkan akuuu membuat Fanfic seperti ini, ini cinta yang sebenarnya, awalnya aku ingin menbuat ending nya Shikadai yang meninggal tapi gak jadi lalu mau Sarada tapi gak jadi lagi eh malah abang inojin, sunggu FF ini hanya karangan, ughh aku harap kalian suka yaaah hehe, dukung terus setiap fanfic ku yeeay terimakasih para pembaca yang selalu aku sayangi muachh

Himawaarii Nara

 **Jambi**


End file.
